


London Spies

by Kimmy



Series: London Spy Sucker [1]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Torture, Violence, Virginity, slow built
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny thing, how all this mess was around Alex's death, while he was really alive and... maybe not exactly well, but definitely alive. Death would not hurt so fucking much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This was born as an idea for a London Spy Season 2 where I would fix all that BBC fucked up (cause they have a license to break hearts), but in the end, as far as the plan goes right now it looks more like going through the series again with a new perspective, adding some angst and fluff and then finishing off with a twist. But we'll see where it takes us. 
> 
> Comments always help find the right direction and make my earl grey taste better!

At some point they gagged him. That was what finally got him worried. He was not scared before - he was not a man easily scared. They could beat him, cut him, burn him, drown him, torture him. It was all bearable, it was all easy to endure. Physical pain was a low price to pay for what he was protecting. They could hurt him all they wanted, they could question him - he would stay silent. But how do you extract information from a gagged man?

Being gagged was not good. Being gagged meant they did not need  _him_ to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, this is a drabble. 100 words. Cause I am a cruel, cruel person and love to tease you. But fear not, next chapters, that are full-length, are on the horizon.


	2. Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays never really mattered. Until suddenly they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluff filler chapter.

It was the very begging of their relationship, around two months in, Danny’s birthday. Normally he would have spent it clubbing and hetting higher than usually, but this time was different, it was special. For the first time since he was a child (if that) Danny had someone to celebrate his birthday with. And though he was hesitant at first, unsure whether to bring it up, if Alex maybe knew, if he would even want to know, in the end, Danny knew that this happens only once a year and he _wanted_ it to be special. So about a week earlier, he mentioned it off-handedly during breakfast at Alex’s. Alex, being his usual self, acknowledged the news, but didn’t really comment. So Danny decided to leave it at that, and let the events take their own course.

 

And when the next week, on the day of his birthday, Alex showed up at his doorstep ready for a mountain walk with a picnic basket (and a wrapped up box that Danny _didn’t_ see hidden under the blanket in the backseat) and Danny has some better shoes than his Vanses then it was just a long coming neccesity. Alex often took him on this walks, better to be prepared. That day would probably be the best day of Danny’s life, with a romantic picnic, delicious food and good wine, an unhealthy amount of choxolate that Alex knew Danny had a weakness for, and a brand new smart phone he got (Alex must have noticed that after destroying his phone at the bridge Danny only afforded to buy some even worse antic that only just bearly managed to make calls), but then Danny knew that it would always come second, because laying at the checked blanket at the bunk, head pillowed on Alex’s chest, stargazing, Danny knew the best day of his life was the day he met Alex.

 

And when Alex closed his eyes, napping a little, Danny felt tears threatening to fall, because that beautiful men was always so tense, and allowing himself to relax in Danny’s presence showed the amount of trust he put in him better than any words could express. And if Danny silently took his new smart phone and snapped a picture with its brialliant camera, then no one needed to know.

* * *

 

“What’s that?”

 

Alex looked up from his plate at Danny’s badly hidden grin and anticipation clear on his face. Then he lowered his eyes back to the table, where Danny put a small red box tied with a golden ribbon in front of his boyfriend’s (because that was what they were, wasn’t that?) breakfast.

 

“A present.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. Who is that present for?”

 

“You.”

 

Alex blinked and looked into Danny’s earnest expression.

 

“Come on, open it.”

 

Danny was getting jumpy, impatient to see the reaction to his present, but Alex insisted unyieldingly.

 

“And why did you get me a present?”

 

Now there was open shock in Danny’s face, open amusment and disbelief.

 

“Because it’s your birthday and that’s what people generally do for their close one’s birthdays. They give them presents. Open it. I want to know if you like it.”

 

Birthday. Oh yes, it was indeed today, Alex saw the date when he woke up, but didn’t really registered it’s importance. It’s not like he ever celebrated his birthday in any way, even as a child. All he ever got was more puzzles. But then again, he never told Danny when his birthday was…

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I nicked your driving license and checked.”

 

And damn Danny for taking one document with his actual, real birthday date. But Alex didn’t have much time to ponder over Danny’s awful brilliant psychic abilities to know which buttons to press, because the man was already dragging him up from the table and his unfinished breakfast, to the sofa where he pushed him down and put the present right in his hands, watching him with excitment, clearly curious about what Alex would think. And really, maybe it was nice for his birthday to finally mean something.  

 

So gently, slowly and with extreme care, Alex untied the ribbon and unwrapped the paper, only to find a classic 3x3 messed up Rubik’s cube. There was something different about this one however, because the tiles weren’t the usual colors and it lookes like there was some patter on them. Alex stared at the cube for a good while, just observing and trying to mentally put the walls together, but then he decided it would be proabably easier to just physically solve the problem.

 

Danny watched in absolute fascination how Alex’s fingers moved around the cube, putting everything together, and was gravely disappointed, though still in awe, that the show ended after a quick half a minute, the puzzle all but solved, its walls on a perfect display, the cube still in Alex’s hand. And Danny stilled too, catching his breath, looking for any sign of emotion of Alex’s carefully blank face, the huge starry eyes locked on the six carefully selected selfies, as Alex slowly turned the cube around, watching the photos that Danny took secretly when he didn’t know.

 

His first reaction was panic and though not most socially skilled, Alex knew it was not a good reaction to one’s birthday present. So he carefully put on a blank mask and triedintenally to calm his racing heart. There were photos on the cube. Six photos, each and every one including Danny and Alex together. They were clearly taken with a phone, from hand, so clearly, by Danny himself. Slowly, Alex managed to calm and rationalize. There was no danger, the phone was given to Danny by himself, for _his_ birthday in turn, so the security was impassable. And anyway, those where just harmless selfies, memories, and with Alex’s shyness and secrecy, it wasn’t really so hard to understand that Danny would like to have them, being a romantic that he was. The two of them and the woker that made the cube there only people who had seen the pictures. There was no need to worry. He would just have to delete the photo’s from the computer of the cube amker’s company and it would be alright. And really, once Alex finally managed to calm himself he found out that he _did like_ the present. Rubik’s cube didn’t present much of a challange for a mind like Alex’s but it was a subtle hint to his mathematical genius and logical way of thinking, and the photos were… they were just beautiful. To see them together, they way that Danny held him as Alex allowed himself to relax on those rare occasions when they were alone… It was a perfect present. It brought Alex joy to receive something so thought through, so planned and prepared, and just fitting. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from the cube and look into Danny’s eyes that shone with anticiaption and slight anxiety.

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss Danny.

  
It was Saturday and none of them had work, so they had a privilidge to stay at home and celebrate together. And later in the morning they ended up laying together on the sofa, Danny pillowed on Alex, and Alex teaching him how to solve the Rubik’s cube -  gently guiding his moves and secretly revelling in the feeling of Danny’s hands under his. And though it turned out all he ever got for birthday was more puzzles, he didn’t really mind this time. The beautiful men laying on his chest, moving his fingers around the photos and their relationship was the puzzle he was more than willing to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for all the mispelling and mistakes, got a new laptop this wekend and am still not used to the new keyboard (15" to 11,6" is quite a change). So please feel free to point out if you spot anything awful looking. Google Docs unfortunatly refuses to check spelling in english and I cannot change the language. Stupid thing, but it saves automatically, so yeah... learned painfully that it's the best option (hard drive dying without any warning. Auch.)
> 
> Virtual cookies and queicker updates are powered by comments, remeber? Alex would prve you that with a nice algorithm, but he's a bit... tied up at the moment. (We'll be back to that in a few chapters.)

**Author's Note:**

> Because let's admit it - none of us really believes Alex is dead - especially not after the finale.
> 
> Also, my tumblr is londonspy2. Feel free to come by and say hello!


End file.
